


Careful What You Overhear

by AnimeGirl_144



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about Invisi Billy's date at the graveyard, Scarah walks past Spectra, who is thinking about a dress she had picked out that she hopes Billy will like. Scarah is heartbroken, believing she has lost Billy. But Billy is a common name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Scarah was in turmoil over what her next move would be. She had just learned from Draculaura's thoughts that Billy, the boy she had an uber-crush on, was going on a date with a ghoul at the cemetary later that night. She was thinking about showing up at night, just to see who the ghoul was. She wasn't going to ruin it or anything; if Billy was happy with this other ghoul, then Scarah would not interfere. She was simply curious on who it was that Billy was dating, information Draculaura hadn't offered up.

As she was making her way out of the school, she walked past Spectra, who's mind was abuzz with excitement. Because Spectra's thoughts were buzzing loudly, Scarah was able to pick up on it over some of the other classmates in the hallway. What she heard made her unbeating heart beat and then stop all over again.

 _Oooh, I hope Billy finds my new dress fangastic tonight,_ Spectra thought as she floated by, updating her Ghostly Gossip on her iCoffin.

That thought had made Scarah stop in her place, her pupiliess eyes wide as tears formed in them. Spectra was a friend of both of them, and Scarah knew how super amazing and beautiful she was, so it was no shock that Spectra and Billy would get together. But it still hurt, a lot.

Remembering she was in a hallway crowded with her fellow students, Scarah rushed for the exit, apologizing as she pushed ghouls and boys aside in her retreat. Once she made it home, ignoring her mother's questioning, she locked her room's door and broke down on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She wished them the best, she really did, but she wasn't going to deny that she wished Billy had chosen her.

_How will I face them tomorrow?_

* * *

Billy was sitting slumped against the headstone with a picnic basket sitting in front of him. After Clawd told him that Scarah was going on a date in the cemetary, Billy had decided to spy on it. Not to ruin it or anything, but to be sure that Scarah was being treated kindly (and also to see who the guy was since Clawd didn't give him a name). He had arrived to the empty cemetary an hour ago, and no one showed up. Not Scarah, and not her mystery date.

It made Billy wonder if Clawd had been right. Were they actually supposed to meet up at the cemetary? Was this the right night? The right hour? His thoughts then turned to worry. Had the date been cancelled? Had this mystery guy offended or hurt Scarah so much that she left? Did the guy leave her? His fist curled reflexively at the thought, angered that someone could do something like that to Scarah, but he forced himself to calm down. They were all just questions; nothing was for sure, except that Billy was the only one there. He gave Scarah and her date another twenty minutes, and when that time was up, he grabbed the (full) picnic basket and headed for home.

He snuck into his room, thankful for his abilities. He laid the basket on his desk (he'd figure out who it belonged to later and return the basket), and got himself ready for bed. He had completed his homework earlier, before he went off for the cemetary, and now he felt like going to bed. Thoughts concerning Scarah and her date kept running through his mind while under the sheets, making sleep hard to achieve.

After almost an hour of laying in bed (his alarm clock alerted him of the time), he forced himself to remove the thoughts from his mind and to fall asleep. He had briefly entertained the thought of being sick, but he pushed that thought away. He wanted to find out who Scarah's date was, and he wanted to make sure she was alright. And deep down, he really just wanted to see Scarah. After having the restless thoughts keep him awake, he finally forced himself to get so sleep, with the final thought of,

 _How will tomorrow go?_  


	2. Chapter Two

Clawd, Frankie, and Cleo were eager to see their results for their little ruse. They had placed the picnic basket in a well-known part of the cemetary, and had spent the night eagerly awaiting the next day so they could see the happy couple. Draculaura, who wasn't let in on their plan, was oblivious to the eagerness of her friends, and simply went about her normal morning routine, waiting by the locker with her two ghoulfriends and boyfriend. While the three ghouls talked, Clawd kept an eye out for the couple. Instead of a happy couple, he watched a crescent-fallen looking Billy walk past them. Frowning, he excused himself and trailed after his friend.

"Hey! Billy!" Clawd called as he jogged over to the invisible boy, who was at his locker getting his first book of the day. "What did you do last night?"

Billy looked at Clawd, before looking all around him. When Billy saw the coast was clear, he muttered, "I went to the cemetary last night."

"And?" Clawd prompted.

Billy sighed, closing his locker door and hitting his head against the locker door softly, spooking Clawd. The invisible boy kept his forehead against the locker door, not noticing his friend's look.

"Scarah and her date weren't there," Billy replied.

"They weren't?" Clawd asked in surprise. "I swore I overheard them making plans for the cemetary."

"I waited there for a whole hour. All that was in the cemetary was me and a premade picnic basket that had been placed there before me," Billy answered.

Clawd began to sweat bullets. However, this was news he'd have to take back to the ghouls.

"Are you sure there was no one there?"

"Positive," Billy answered, turning his head so he was looking Clawd. "I'm still trying to figure out why there was a premade picnic basket waiting there. The only answer I can come up with is that they _had_ been there but left before they had their date."

"Uhm...possibly," Clawd responded unhelpfully, but Billy wasn't paying attention.

"Listen, I gotta get to class. See ya around, okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, okay dude," Clawd replied, watching Billy disappear. "Gotta go inform the ghouls about this. They are not going to be happy."

* * *

"She never showed up?!" Cleo shouted.

"Not so loud," Clawd said, trying to quiet the ghoul. "We don't want everyone to know, right?"

"But why didn't she go!?" Cleo demanded, lowering her volume to keep the discussion amongst the four of them. "We had everything set up for a perfect date!"

"Okay, I'm totes confused," Draculaura spoke up. "I thought you told me Billy was going on a date?"

"It was a lie," Cleo snapped.

"We needed to trick Scarah and Billy into meeting up so that they'd be forced to speak to each other," Frankie filled in. "We needed you to believe Billy was already going on a date because we needed Scarah to find it out. Totally sorry we didn't tell you."

"Well normally I'd be mad about being used without my knowledge, but it was for a totally cool cause, so I'm okay with it," Draculaura said. "But why didn't Scarah show up? She knew he was going to the cemetary."

"That's what we need to find out," Frankie said.

"I just can't believe after all our hard work she didn't show up! It was such a perfect plan too," the mummy princess complained, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"It's okay Cleo, we'll get this fang figured out, and fix everything," Frankie said, placing a hand on Cleo's shoulder to calm her down. "We'll ask her during class break."

* * *

Scarah was at her locker during the period break, switching books when Cleo and Frankie approached her (the ghouls had agreed that Draculaura may accidentally reveal everything if she went with them, so she didn't accompany them). The two ghouls had been expecting Scarah to be depressed looking, if the previous day had been anything to go off of, but the heartbroken look on her face hadn't been what they were expecting.

"Hey Scarah," Frankie greeted.

"Hello ghouls," Scarah greeted back, a sigh ending the sentence as she closed her locker door.

"Is something wrong?" Cleo asked.

"No," Scarah answered, beginning to head for her next class.

Cleo and Frankie weren't going to give up, and followed after the bean si, making sure their minds were void of their plans.

"Are you sure? You look really hurt. Did something happen last night?" Frankie asked with comfort and sympathy. "You can talk to us about it."

"Thank you Frankie, but I... I don't wish to talk about it," Scarah responded, picking up her pace.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm totes serious about us being here for you to talk to, right Cleo?" Frankie asked, also picking up the pace to match with Scarah.

"Oh definately," Cleo replied with a nod of her head. "You can tell us anything."

"Thank you, but I really _do not wish_ to talk about it," Scarah replied, sounding firm with her decision and with an almost sob at the end of her sentence.

 _Please, leave me alone,_ Scarah thought telepathically to them, her mental voice sounding more heartbroken than her verbal voice.

The telepathic message stopped Cleo and Frankie from following after the bean si, allowing Scarah to escape for her next class. Both ghouls were shocked to hear how hurt Scarah had sounded in her telepathic message, and it was that reason that they had stopped following her.

"This is totes bad," Frankie said to her friend. "Scarah sounded so hurt."

"Something must have happened after Draculaura told Scarah," Cleo theorized. "We'll have to corner her in the creepeteria if we want any answers."

"I just hope she'll want to talk about it by then," Frankie voiced her concerns, staring down the hallway that Scarah had used in her retreat.


	3. Chapter Three

Invisi Billy sat in class, nervously waiting what would become of the class period. It was the only class he shared with Scarah the entire day. The class was set up like an auditorium, and he sat closer to the back, looking down at her seat, which was closer to the front. The distance made it safe for him to think about her without her noticing, and he'd always wait till she left before he'd leave; he didn't want a stray thought to get out.

He watched as students began to file in, and his breathing slowed in pace when he saw Scarah walk in and take her seat. Although she had kept her head low, that was enough body language for Billy to know something was wrong. She was always cheery and put-together, and to see her so miserable looking broke Billy's undead heart. And it also angered him.

Even while class was going on, Billy's thoughts were focused on Scarah and her date. Her sadness only angered Billy because the thoughts from last night seemed to be validated; her date had, in some shape or form, hurt Scarah. The very thought that someone would do that to the bean si made Billy red with anger. He also began to piece together the events of last night: Scarah had made the basket full of food, and the date had either showed up and said something to her that made her flee, or the date never showed up and she left, leaving the basket that Billy found. His recreation of the events were too much for him to handle, and so he had to push those thoughts away; he wasn't ready to make a scene in class.

He glanced back at Scarah, who looked just as disinterested with the lesson. Her saddened look made Billy want to make her smile and talk to her, even if she wasn't interested in him. But the very thought of approaching her and her accidentally hearing him scared him away from the thought. He didn't want to make a fool of himself (if he wasn't going to make her laugh), not in front of her.

Class ended faster than he had expected, and he was taken out of his thoughts by the bell. He watched Scarah practically run out of the classroom, her head lowered so no one else would see her pain, and that only made Billy hurt more. Why did she choose some guy who'd hurt her, and not him?

* * *

"I've been thinking over our problem, and I can't think of a reason why it went wrong," Frankie complained to her friends in line at the creepateria.

"Me too," Cleo added. "Everything was set perfectly!"

"Look! Scarah's over there," Draculaura pointed out once they were out of line.

Said ghoul was sitting at a lone table in a back corner, away from everyone. The other monsters had sensed Scarah's sadness and kept away. Hoodude had tried to get her to talk to him, but after unsuccessful tries, he left her to herself because it was her wish. The three ghouls (Draculaura reassured her friends that she wouldn't reveal a thing) walked over and sat down with their lunch trays.

"Please, go away," Scarah asked miserably.

"Scarah, we only want to help," Frankie spoke cautiously and carefully. "You're really hurt, and we want to help you."

"I understand, but please leave," Scarah expressed. "I just want to be alone."

"Scarah, you can tell us what's wrong," Draculaura spoke up. "We won't tell a soul!"

"Is it about Billy?" Cleo asked.

Scarah flinched at the name and lowered her gaze. The ghouls had already known it was because of Billy, but they still wanted to hear her to confirm it.

"Did you go to the graveyard and see them?" Cleo asked.

Scarah shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What happened?" Cleo asked.

"You can tell us Scarah, we'll understand," Frankie added, sitting next to Scarah and placing a comforting hand on her arm.

A shuddering sob escaped the ghoul's mouth, and Frankie had felt the shudder from under her hand.

"I....I walked past Spectra and she..." Scarah paused, another shuddering sob racking her. "She thought about a dress she bought to show off to....to Billy."

The ghouls stared at her in shock. Of all the reasons they had thought of, this hadn't been one, especially since Clawd had informed them that Billy liked Scarah. So why then was Billy dating Spectra? The three ghouls had been thinking about that thought loudly, which Scarah had caught. She finally broke into tears and ran away from her table and towards the exit, shocking the three ghouls who were trying to comfort her.

"Scarah wait!" Frankie cried, getting to her feet but not running after her.

By now, the whole creepateria watched as Scarah ran from it, nearly bumping into fellow students in her retreat. Billy, who had been entering the creepateria, stumbled back when he saw Scarah running past him, and as she passed him, he saw her tears. His first instinct was to chase after her and see what was wrong, but he remained grounded in his place.

Clawd, who had seen Scarah rush out, walked over to the table.

"What happened?" Clawd asked.

"Apparently Billy's dating Spectra without our knowing!" Cleo grumbled angrily.

"What? Are you serious?" Clawd asked. "I talked to him, you heard his response."

"Well you'll need to talk to him again," Draculaura said.

"While we go and talk to Spectra," Cleo continued.

The four friends nodded in agreement, a new plan set.


	4. Chapter Four

"Hey Billy, can we talk?" Clawd asked Billy, approaching him during their free period.

"Sure," Billy replied, still feeling upset over Scarah.

"Do you have a thing for Spectra?" Clawd questioned, leaning against the lockers next to Billy's locker.

Billy slammed the door harder than he had intended, only because he had been shocked by Clawd's question. He even looked at his friend in shock.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Are you dating Spectra?" Clawd clarified.

"No," Billy responded. "I-" He paused and looked to make sure Scarah wasn't at her locker, "I like Scarah. You know that."

Clawd stared at him critically, before giving his friend a nod. He couldn't sense anything that indicated Billy was lying.

"Okay," Clawd said, turning to walk away.

He only made it a step, before Billy grabbed his upper arm, stopping him in place.

"Hold on, why did you ask that?" Billy questioned.

"No reason," Clawd answered.

"No, you asked that for a reason," Billy pressed on. "Why? You know Spectra and I are friends, and we haven't shown any interest in each other, so why would you ask?"

Clawd bit his inner cheek, because he didn't want to release any information from their plan (lest he suffer Cleo's wrath). But Billy wouldn't let go, and even if Clawd fought his way out of the grip, Billy would just follow him. There would be no way of escaping him.

"It's because I heard Spectra was going on a date with you," Clawd answered.

Billy released his hold on Clawd and stared at him in surprise.

"Where?"

"I can't say."

" _Where?_ " Billy stressed once more.

Clawd sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Cleo would kill him for it...but maybe it was for the best?

"From Scarah," Clawd answered.

"From...Scarah?" Billy parroted, looking at Clawd in shock. "But...how?"

"We were sort of setting up a date in the cemetery for you two," Clawd revealed.

"We?"

"Me, Cleo, Frankie and Draculaura," Clawd answered.

Billy allowed the information to sink in.

"So...Scarah was supposed to meet me there?"

"Yeah."

"And she didn't because..."

"Because she heard from Spectra that she was going on a date with you," Clawd finished.

Billy suddenly vanished from his sight.

_She...she was supposed to meet me,_ Billy thought in bewilderment. _Scarah liked me!_ His small bit of happiness disappeared when he realized that Scarah had been upset because of _him_. It was because she had heard from Spectra about some sort of date with him.

Billy turned visible again, spooking Clawd who hadn't been prepared for his return.

"I want to fix this," Billy stated, sounding firm.

"Uh, thanks Billy, but we're already-"

"No," Billy interrupted. "I want to help. If I had just been braver and told her about my feelings, none of this would have happened, and now I want to fix this."

Clawd wanted to be against it, but he couldn't. If he was in Billy's position, he'd want to do everything to make things right. With that in mind nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then," Clawd responded. "Let's go and find the ghouls and see if they've got any information."

* * *

"How did you know about my date with Billy?" Spectra asked. "I didn't tell anyone."

"We have our sources," Cleo replied. "I can't believe we fell for it!"

"Fell for what?" Spectra asked out of curiosity.

"Invisi Billy made us believe that-"

"Invisi Billy, what does he have to do with this?" Spectra asked in confusion.

Her question surprised and confused the three ghouls, who looked at her owlishly.

"Didn't you have a date with him?" Frankie asked.

"No," Spectra replied. "Me and Invisi Billy are just friends."

"Then...if you didn't go with that Billy..." Cleo trailed off.

"What Billy did you go with?" Draculaura asked.

"My boyfriend and oldest friend, Billy Phaidin," Spectra answered. "He and I grew up together, before he moved to a different school. We keep in touch, and last night was one of the few times we've been able to meet up."

The ghouls were shocked by the answer, realizing that everything had been a misunderstanding. Just after the revelation, Clawd and Billy walked up.

"Hey ghouls, did you get any information?" Clawd asked.

"We sure did," Frankie answered.

Spectra floated over to Invisi Billy, pointing at him.

"They thought I went on a date with you," Spectra said.

"They thought I went on a date with you," Billy parroted, pointing at her.

"And that's what Scarah thinks," Frankie added. "She's been so crushed by it."

Spectra gasped because the ghouls hadn't told her that bit of news.

"How horrible," Spectra remarked, feeling sympathy for her friend.

"Do we have a way to fix this?" Billy asked. "I don't think Scarah will listen if I just go up and talk to her."

"Hmmmmmm," Frankie hummed as she thought. When an idea came to her, she brightened up, and her bolts sparked. "I've got an idea!"


	5. Chapter Five

As a former member of the Fear Squad, Scarah knew when the Gym would not be in use, which was at that exact moment. It was a rare time, but one Scarah planned to use for as long as possible. Her tears had finally dried after the crying spell she had gone through since her confrontation with the ghouls in the creepateria. When she felt better, she'd feel embarrassed for the way she ran out of there, but at the moment it wasn't her care.

Her moment of peace and silence was interrupted by Heath. Said flame elemental walked in, not expecting anyone to be inside until he saw Scarah sitting at the bottom row of the bleachers. Smirking to himself, he walked on over, his eyes and hair on fire, prepared to hit on the girl that he continuously attempted to get to date him. Scarah immediately picked up on his thoughts, which made her hide her face away in her hands.

"Go away Heath," she ordered.

"Awh c'mon! I didn't even get to say anything," the boy complained.

"Please, just go away," she pleaded again.

Heath wasn't an insensitive guy, and he could tell by this point that Scarah wasn't herself. While around school, he had noticed her rather gloomy attitude that surrounded her. Seeing that it went far beyond what he had originally believed, he extinguished the flames and took a seat next to her.

"You okay Scarah?" Heath asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. Now please go away," Scarah tried again.

"You don't have to lie to me, ya know. I can tell something's got you down," Heath continued.

"I'm fine Heath, nothing to concern yourself with," she replied, removing her face from her hands and wiping a few tears that had sprung up.

"Is it guy troubles?" Heath asked.

"Yes...in a way," Scarah replied, just letting the words come out.

"How so?" Heath asked.

"I just...Someone I really like is with someone else, and it just...hurts because I...I've really liked them for a long time," she answered, keeping it vague but also revealing the information.

"Do you see them a lot?" Heath asked.

"Yes," Scarah answered. "All three of us are friends."

"Ouch, that's rough," Heath commented.

Scarah nodded, sniffling a little.

"I'm happy for them, I really am, but I can't help but wish he had chosen me...and I feel awful 'cause of it," Scarah admitted.

"Hey hey, you're not awful," Heath interjected. "Like you said, you're happy for them. And you wouldn't want anything to break them up right?"

"No, I wouldn't," Scarah answered, rubbing away a few more tears. "They'd be happy together, and that's all I want for both of them."

"See? You're not a bad person just because you wish you and this guy were together," Heath said in comfort. "You'd rather put their happiness over yours."

Scarah chuckled in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Scarah agreed. "Thank you Heath. I'm quite surprised by you."

"Yeah, I am quite surprising," Heath said with a shrug, standing up off the bleacher. "I like to keep the ladies guessing."

Scarah chuckled behind her hand, giving him a smile of thanks. Heath returned the smile.

"You okay now?"

"Yes, I think I'll be fine. I just have to get used to it, but you certainly helped," Scarah answered. "Thank you once again."

Heath grinned, blushing a little at her gratitude and heading for the exit. "All in a day's work for the Heathmister!"

Scarah watched him leave the Gym, feeling a little better than she had before he arrived. Hearing from another monster that what she was feeling was alright had put her mind at ease. She would still need some time to get used to Spectra and Billy dating, but she didn't feel as bad as she did last night.

"Hi Scarah!" Spectra greeted, appearing out of the bleachers and surprising the bean si.

"Oh, Spectra," Scarah said, placing a hand on her chest to calm herself down. "I didn't hear ya coming."

"I get that a lot," Spectra giggled, floating over to Scarah. "Can I ask you for your help?"

"Uhm, sure. What do you need?" Scarah asked, avoiding reading the other ghoul's mind.

"There's a story that's going to break in the courtyard, and I was hoping you'd help me cover it," Spectra explained. "What do you say?"

The mind reader smiled at the blogger. Working with Spectra would be a nice distractor from her pain. Sure, working with her "rival" may sound strange, but the simple act of working would distract her buzzing mind.

"Alright," Scarah agreed.

Spectra grinned at hearing her answer.

"Spooktacular!" Spectra exclaimed. "I'll meet you in the courtyard by the fountain."

The spirit disappeared through the wall. Taking a deep breath, Scarah left the Gym and headed for the courtyard.


	6. Chapter Six

Scarah arrived at the fountain, finding no other student in the courtyard. A quick mind sweep showed that no one but her was in the area. She decided to sit down at the fountain and wait for Spectra to show up.

As she waited a few minutes with no other student in sight, Scarah began to wonder what Spectra wanted her for. Was she just early? Would Spectra show up soon and have her hide so they could get the story without being spotted?

_Perhaps I should have read her mind, just to see why I'm here,_ Scarah thought.

"Hi."

Scarah jumped in her spot; she had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the new presence beside her. Looking over, she found Invisi Billy sitting next to her, smiling at her sheepishly. Scarah immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she forced herself to stay out of his mind. It was very tempting to read it, just to see what he was thinking, but she didn't think she was prepared to hear about Spectra. She may have felt a little better about it, but she wasn't fully healed from the sting of it.

"Hello," Scarah greeted once she remembered he had spoken. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, no," Billy replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not really waiting for anyone. I'm actually meeting someone here."

_Spectra,_ Scarah thought a little sadly.

"Oh, well, Spectra asked me to come here and help her with a new story. I can leave if you want?" she asked, already getting up to leave.

"No, wait!" Billy said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't leave. "Uhm, you don't have to leave."

"But aren't you meeting up with someone?" Scarah asked as she sat back down, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand still around her wrist.

"Yeah, I am, but the person is already here," Billy replied.

"What?" Scarah asked in surprise, doing a mind sweep and finding only the two of them.

"Scarah, I know you think me and Spectra are dating, but we're not. Honestly, we're really not. We're just friends," Billy explained.

Scarah bit her bottom lip, focusing her eyesight on her legs. She couldn't bring herself to look up at Billy. She wasn't sure how he found out about her finding out, but she didn't focus on that; she was focusing on the words themselves. As much as she wanted his words to be true, she wasn't ready to believe it. What if this was some sort of trick? She couldn't bear the thought that it was just a trick being played by him.

_I like you,_ his voice rang in her mind, making her glance up at him in shock. His hand was still on her wrist, and he squeezed it gently before releasing his hold and holding his palm out in an open invitation for her to place her hand in it. _I really like you._

Scarah stared at him in shock and hope, and after doing a quick read of his mind, she found that it was true. Billy didn't like Spectra as anything other than a friend. He liked Scarah; he's always liked Scarah. Seeing the truth first hand gave her the strength to smile at him and place her hand in his.

_I really like you too,_ she thought back.

Billy smiled happily, wrapping his fingers around hers. That had to be some sort of signal, because almost immediately, Clawd, Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, and Spectra appeared, rushing over to the two and congratulating them. Draculaura hugged Scarah tightly.

"Oh Scarah I'm so happy for you!" Draculaura congratulated, releasing her hold on the bean si a minute later.

"Thank you dear," Scarah said. "But I must say I'm a little confused."

"And that's why we're here, to answer your questions," Frankie said.

"I'm mostly confused," Scarah said. She turned her attention to Billy and, with her free hand, pointed at him. "Weren't you supposed to be on a date yesterday?"

Billy shook his head.

"No, well, yes," he said. "Uhh, Frankie?"

"Right. So, we-" she moves her finger to indicate the four of them minus Spectra, "decided to trick you two into going onto a date by telling each of you that the other was going on a date."

Scarah nodded, remembering that Draculaura had told her about Billy's "date."

"But our plan failed. Billy was the only one who showed up," Frankie continued.

Spectra suddenly floated over, wrapping her ghost arms around Scarah.

"And then you passed by me and heard my thoughts and got the wrong idea," Spectra explained. "I'm so sorry about that."

"But...it wasn't this Billy?" Scarah asked.

"No," Spectra answered. "I have a boyfriend with the name Billy, but he doesn't go to the school."

Scarah nodded her head in understanding. She flushed sheepishly when she realized she had gotten the wrong idea.

"So, this was all a misunderstanding?" Scarah asked.

"It was indeed," Cleo replied. "But we've got everything straight."

"I really am sorry!" Spectra apologized again.

"It's alright dear," Scarah reassured, patting the ghoul on the shoulder.

"And it's not your fault," Billy added. "I should have just followed Clawd's advice and told her my feelings."

"You can't blame yourself," Scarah countered. "I should have done as the ghouls advised and told you my feelings."

The four ghouls and werewolf watched with amused smiles as the young couple went back and forth about who was to take blame for the situation, neither of them letting the other take the blame. Throughout the harmless argument, Billy kept Scarah's hand in his, because he didn't want to lose her like he almost did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on FFN.
> 
> Billy and Scarah are my favorite MH characters, as well as my OTP for the series. So naturally, a story about them would come up. This particular story takes place during "Scarah-Voyant."


End file.
